


A light rain

by Atlasaxum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasaxum/pseuds/Atlasaxum
Summary: 年下，法尔艾伦。利用法尔科，有一点点碧池但没那么碧池的19伦用克雷格这个名字称呼艾伦。有演技的成分剧透到100话，隐晦剧透119





	A light rain

收容伤兵的医院离得并不远，自那次被长椅上的男人开导后，法尔科经常会去医院找他，今天也是如此。  
通常，那个男人都会带着他的拄拐坐在某一个长椅上，仿佛在等着什么人似的。  
也许是伤兵们曾颇受战争的打击，医院里蔓延着一股无言的颓废感，法尔科不太喜欢那个气氛。但他还是想要见到那个男人，那个从战争中活下来，告诉他不管前方是地狱还是希望，他都要继续走下去的人。  
……克雷格，这是那个男人的名字。  
所幸的是，那个缠着绷带的男人拥有一头在士兵中尤为少见的长发，并不难找。  
『你在这啊，克雷格先生——』法尔科压着雀跃的心情并表现的很有礼貌，『我能坐在这里吗，在你身旁？』  
克雷格如往常那样平静地坐在长椅上，温和地回答道请便。  
法尔科应声坐下的时候，克雷格没有回过头，只是盯着角落的杂草和充满灰尘的墙上，法尔科便顺着他的视线看着，并没有发表什么看法。  
『即便是医院，也并不整洁啊。』意外的，胡子也没有清理的克雷格似乎对于整洁非常敏感。『这所医院建了很久了吧。』  
『啊……是的，我向科斯洛先生询问过，似乎很长的一段时间内，这里充满了战争造成的艾尔迪亚伤员。但自从吉克先生成为兽之巨人之后，艾尔迪亚人除了用来冲锋和挖战壕以外，军方更倾向将他们充当巨人兵器投放到飞艇上，这些人有去无回，伤员也就少了。自那之后，政府越来越不在乎这所医院，原本预定的整修也搁置了很久……』  
不知怎么，法尔科总是会对克雷格打开话匣子，实际上，这些话都不该说。在他停止之前，克雷格不以为然地打断了他。  
『我注意到你用“他们”来描述艾尔迪亚人，难道我们不都是吗，都是一样的。』克雷格的语气随意，像是只是在说今天的风真惬意，却让法尔科如坠冰窟。  
……是啊，克雷格先生说的没有错。法尔科冒着冷汗，我们不都是艾尔迪亚人吗，在飞船上，在战壕下，在这片收容所里，他见到的都是一样的人，人们扎着臂章，在他面前吆喝，欢笑，冲锋作战，甚至因病痛呻吟，所有人都为了活下去而互相依靠。  
法尔科自责的情感溢于言表，声音因为羞愧而发抖。  
『对不起……克雷格先生，你说的很对，不管在哪里，其实我们都是艾尔迪亚人，一直以来我都是清楚的，甚至，我并没觉得这有什么特别的。也许是因为我的哥哥是兽之巨人的下一任继承者，我下意识地认为我不会被变成巨人……』  
看着法尔科仅仅因为这样的小事一副难受的快要哭出来的表情，艾伦更加清楚这个少年实在是个彻头彻底的好孩子。他之所以要引起法尔科的愧疚感，只是想通过这孩子知晓一些可能会有情报。  
他可以利用他的愧疚感。  
克雷格将手放在法尔科的肩上安慰他，那手出乎意料的柔软，他看着法尔科，态度温和。  
『你不用这么介意，法尔科，我知道你是个好孩子。我只是不知道你的哥哥可能继承兽之巨人，这样一来，你家人的安全的确是有保障的，让你难受是我的不是，你不必在意。』  
克雷格灰色的眼睛注视着他，这让法尔科感到奇异的安心，心情也顺着克雷格的语调逐渐平复。  
『是我没有告诉你，这不是克雷格先生的错。』  
说着，法尔科突然意识到。  
『克雷格先生也参与了这次对抗中东联合的战争了吧，你的眼睛和腿也是挖战壕时被地雷炸到了吗？』  
艾伦注意到了法尔科看向他残障处时悲伤可怜的眼神，但他无视掉了，只是含糊地说道。  
『……算是吧，具体的我也说不清了，我的记忆太混乱了。』  
法尔科像是发现了共同点，有点感慨。  
『虽然这样说不太好，不过我能理解你现在的感受，克雷格先生。不知道你看不看得出来，四年之前，我作为下一任铠甲巨人的竞争者跟着我的哥哥加入了战场。据他们说有一次我磕到了石头，之后我对战争的记忆就很模糊了。这感觉很难受，即便忘记了很多，但战争给人带来的痛苦却难以忘怀。』  
法尔科艰难地回忆着，四年战争中模糊的记忆涌上脑海，令他皱着眉。  
战士们土黄色的制服，与干枯的大地浑然一色，恼人且尘土飞扬的热风中，被子弹或炸药穿透过身体，血液沿着被火器撕裂的伤口涌出，那些几近鲜艳的赤红渗入大地，直到心脏彻底停止泵血。  
躯体倒下和枪械碰到石头的声响，战士死前的喊叫，火燃烧的声音，都在他耳边如旋风般的回荡。最为清晰的记忆，是战场上盘旋的鸟儿。  
既然有翅膀，那就该……  
『别再想了。』克雷格制止了他，他的声音在此刻显得非常和善，让法尔科想到一次祭典上，政府为了庆祝英雄赫洛斯的生诞破例给收容所请来的唱诗班。  
他体贴地安慰道。  
『那不是你的错。』  
『我知道』法尔科无意义地攥着手，『我只是，讨厌战争。』  
很可笑吧，明明是下一任铠甲巨人的竞争者。  
『战争是难以阻止的。』克雷格的语气模棱两可。  
『莱纳大哥……也曾经这样说。』  
『自从他从帕拉迪岛回来以后，他有些奇怪，有时候他就和以前一样，有的时候就像是变了一个人。』他将战士的荣誉看到一会很重，一会很轻。  
虽然没有听懂克雷格说这也是没有办法的是什么意思，法尔科犹豫了一会还是缓缓地说道。  
『即便这样，我有的时候仍然会去想，莱纳大哥他是否和我想法一样……试图让艾尔迪亚人从战争中获得解放……这些…之类的…』  
说到后面，法尔科的声音越来越小。果然，没有能力的人有太大的想法，这样的对比也太可笑了吧？  
克雷格似乎很意外，停顿了半秒后，以一个年长者的身份说道『真是天真呐……』，他的语气像是在说他真是个孩子，脸上却有淡淡的微笑。  
法尔科不好意思地看着他。  
克雷格微笑的时候，中性的脸显得非常柔美并透着少年气，那本该很有压迫感的灰色的眼睛弯着，长睫毛迎着光，漂亮的很。  
法尔科不太想让自己一直盯着年长者，这很奇怪，但他忍不住不去看。  
今天提到的话题让他很难受，但在这个时候，他感到很开心。

———

法尔科多来了几天后，察觉到了克雷格先生不再像之前那样随意更换座位，而是有一个固定的落脚点，他心想这大概是克雷格欢迎他来找他聊天的一种隐晦的表现。  
法尔科一边感到高兴，一边觉得这或许只是说明是克雷格先生因为寂寞想要找人聊天，不管怎样，今天来找克雷格都是件正确的事。  
『克雷格先生！』  
之前，法尔科会询问他他能否坐在他身边，后来次数多了，一次克雷格告诉他，这事可以不必再问了，既然他在这里没有亲人，法尔科能来陪他已经是“对一个落魄的乱糟糟的男人很好的帮助了。”  
法尔科坐下时，克雷格注意到他带着一瓶酒。酒在收容区也并不少见，但法尔科带的这瓶似乎比普通酒要高级的多。  
『怎么会往医院里带酒呢，如果被医院的人看到了，你以后都会被赶出去。』克雷格看着他认真地说，  
『啊……真的是这样的吗，我不太清楚，对不起克雷格先生，我现在马上回去。』法尔科慌忙地站起来。  
看到他慌张的模样，克雷格不再逗他。『我只是随便说的，不用这么紧张，坐下来，法尔科。』  
『而且这个地方很偏僻，我也不喜欢被人打扰，这里很少会有人来。』  
法尔科有点安心下来，才开始解释。  
『……再过几天锤之巨人执掌者将在雷贝利欧召开祭典，那天他们会来到收容区发表演讲，在前夜，他们似乎会邀请很多国家的元首、贵族、外交大使举办晚宴。不知道为什么，他们给了我和同伴几个招待客人的机会。』  
让艾尔迪亚人来招待他们，这的确有些奇怪。艾伦想着。  
『克雷格先生你想要去祭典吗，这个消息应该过几天会刊登在报纸上，只是莱纳大哥先告诉了我们，我的哥哥也知道这些事，他们好像都在准备些什么。总之，威利家族给了我这些酒，我不知道该怎么处理。我的哥哥虽然是一个战士，但他的酒量非常差劲，我太不想让他看到这些酒，否则他一定会求我让他喝酒的。』  
法尔科似乎很苦恼的样子，抱怨他酒量不行的哥哥，这让艾伦想到了吉克，想着或许他该见见他同父异母的哥哥，稳固他对自己的信任……  
克雷格似乎一边想着什么，一边说着。  
『你和你的哥哥关系很好啊。』  
『这也没错……但我想他不该喝酒，所以我把酒给带过来了。』法尔科没有注意什么，只是把酒拿了出来，那确实是不错的酒。  
思考了一会，克雷格简短地说。  
『我们喝吧，找点事做。』  
这个找点事做具体指的是什么，没人清楚。  
实际上，法尔科有点想尝尝酒的滋味，但同时也想着该不该给身为伤员的男人喝酒。克雷格身形瘦弱，和酒馆里的那些男人不一样，大概喝不了酒，喝了酒或许会比他的哥哥还要难受。  
『可以吗，这对你的身体不太好吧。』法尔科委婉地说。  
『不会的，法尔科，我还没有那么脆弱……把酒给我吧。』  
法尔科很难会拒绝克雷格的要求，老老实实地将酒递过去。奇怪的是，克雷格先生看着很瘦弱，却很轻易就打开了酒塞。  
为上层社会提供的酒飘出了酒香，即使是法尔科也闻的出来品质非常好。  
克雷格先生似乎也认同这一点，很自然地喝了几口，他喝地很潇洒，仰起下颌，露出细瘦的脖颈，看起来毫不费力，不像是在喝酒。  
难道这酒其实度数很低？  
法尔科疑惑的表情太过明显，克雷格索性将酒递到法尔科嘴边，后者尝试性地喝了一小口，酒气便强烈到他想咳嗽，他马上劝阻道。  
『克雷格先生，不要再喝了！这酒太烈了，你会醉的。』  
『是吗法尔科，我并不觉得。』克雷格的模样貌似没有受到很大的影响，但他行为开始像一个醉酒之人。  
他跨坐在法尔科身上，用手环住了法尔科。  
『这酒是给来访者喝的，不可能会太烈，你会这样想，那只是因为你像你哥哥一样，都喝不了酒。』  
法尔科对着离得这么近的克雷格根本说不出话来——是是…是吗，这酒不烈吗，但克雷格的表现分明就是醉了。  
不知道是出于什么目的，克雷格含了一小口酒，他饮酒后的眼睛像玻璃珠一般泛着暧昧的水光，眼角泛红，透露出一股成年人的色气，法尔科呆呆地看着他，还来不及去处理眼前的景象，克雷格便吻上了法尔科。  
克雷格柔软的唇贴了上来，随即是用他的舌头灵敏地撬开法尔科无防备的牙齿，浓烈的酒香伴随他的吻，在他的口腔里扩散开来。克雷格经验丰富地喉舌缠绕着他的舌头，睫毛以一种诱人的方式颤抖着。法尔科的脑子里一片空白，浑身的血液冲上大脑，手脚紧张到冰冷。  
呛人的酒流下喉管，这让法尔科感到很难受，他反射性想要咳嗽，想逃开，但不知怎么，意识到克雷格在吻他的时候，心里的声音在期盼着更多，一个更加令他紧张的信息出现在大脑——他有了一些反应。  
法尔科更加拘谨了。  
过了好一会儿，克雷格缓缓离开了他的嘴唇，没有灌完全的酒从嘴角色情地流至下颌，也只是不以为然地用手擦掉。  
克雷格先生一定已经醉了。法尔科头皮发麻地想，否则他怎么会表现得这样色情。  
『你喜欢这样吧。』带着酒香，克雷格在他的耳边诱人地低语，不是疑问的语气。他的长发掉在法尔科的肩上，法尔科感到心里发痒。  
『到时候，把我带到祭典那里怎么样？…在医院的日子无聊透了，你不会想让我一个人去到那里吧？』  
克雷格的声音让人浮想联翩，他在用法尔科无法拒绝的语气拜托他。  
看到法尔科僵硬的样子，克雷格亲了他泛红的耳朵，法尔科发现自己其实并不想躲闪。  
『带我去，好吗？』  
……  
什…什！……什么！  
过了一会，他总算是清醒了一点。  
『克！…克…克雷格先生！我想起来我还要准备祭典上的迎接工作！我可能要先走了！剩下的酒请你别再喝了，您会太醉了，更不要对别人做出这样的事！……我明天一定会早点来看您！』法尔科哆哆嗦嗦地说着，身体从克雷格的断腿那边逃开来，脸色涨红，大口喘着粗气。  
对于这个少年来说，这些事情对他的刺激显然是太大了，他的语气诚惶诚恐到令克雷格觉得有些好笑，但同时也有一点可爱。  
『……至于您说想要去祭典，我一定会帮您的！』法尔科留下这句话之后便慌张地逃走了。  
——克雷格什么也没说，只是接着喝着酒，不管怎样，这酒确实还不错。

——

奔跑回家后，法尔科的脑子还是一片混乱，敷衍应付了科特关怀的询问，他回到床上用被子将自己盖住，过了一会，他意识到如果不发泄一下，今夜实在是难以入睡。  
傍晚关于克雷格柔软的唇，他令他心中发痒的长发和旖旎的酒香的记忆在他脑海中苏醒，快感攀升到他的腹腔，那些色情的想法远胜于酒，让他产生了不真实的眩晕感。  
虽然是酒的缘故，但所敬重的克雷格先生在诱惑他，这是已发生的事实，却仍然有一种强烈的不可信感。  
那个因为战争而失去了一条腿和一边眼睛的可怜的负伤兵，他本该像其他人那样垂头丧气，但那时开导法尔科时，语气却丝毫没有因伤残而生出的怯意，哀伤，甚至…感觉不到恨意，只是纯粹的决心。  
法尔科被那样的他深深打动了，并告诉自己，自己将会永远打心底里敬佩他。  
明明应该是这样的，把他当做一个长辈，一个好友，一个追逐的目标。  
法尔科想，是酒的缘故。  
他止不住去想克雷格那美丽而煽情的模样，他跨坐在他身上的温度，他白色衬衣下消瘦的身体，他想要看到克雷格胸膛在他身下起伏，柔软的黑色长发汗湿着，从仰起的脖颈中，发出甜腻的喘息和痛苦的求饶………  
这些想法给他带来如此疯狂的快感，使他无法抵抗地射了出来。  
……这样下去真的不妙。  
法尔科心中知道这些不对，但他只是放任了这样的想法，昏昏沉沉地睡去了。  
明天，他知道自己一定会去拜托哥哥为他安排一个好的位置，那里会是祭典中心，在那里，克雷格可以清晰地听到所有演讲，参与到祭典之中。

————

克雷格先生他醉了，他应该会忘掉那些事。  
早上，法尔科机械性地换着衣服，想着昨晚和之后所做的梦，那几乎算得上是失眠。  
也许今天去会很尴尬，但他还是很担心克雷格会喝下所有的酒，如果他也对别人发…那样的酒疯，法尔科的脸又开始有些红，心里想着绝不能有那样的事发生。  
拜托了哥哥为他安排一个位置以后，法尔科认为是时候去告诉克雷格先生了。  
在他穿行在医院找到克雷格之前，一个老人拦住了法尔科。  
对于这个人，法尔科是有印象的。  
每次战争结束后，智慧巨人的家属们总是会去迎接他们回来，法尔科曾经见过兽之巨人的家属，眼前这位，正是吉克先生的爷爷。  
通常像是躲着他的耶格尔医生一反常态地拦下他，仍是怕被人发现一般目光躲闪，耶格尔医生迟疑地说着『你和那个克雷格先生不要走的太近，我看到了。』  
法尔科的血液像是被冻结了，所谓看到了，难道是指昨天的事。  
耶格尔先生补充道。  
『我看到你帮他送了好几次信。你不要再帮他送信了，这是很不隐秘的事情，你们家很容易因此被盯上的。』  
法尔科的紧张缓和了，只要不是说昨天那件事，其他的对比起来都不那么吓人。  
『没事的，耶格尔爷爷，克雷格先生他是个好人，不会做出什么事的。』  
法尔科乐观的话没有打动耶格尔医生，他只是长长地盯着他看，放弃般说道。  
『我也……不知道为什么，就是会觉得那个人很不一般。』耶格尔医生转过身，为了避免和格莱斯家的小孩接触，他要离开了。  
『希望他不是利用你就好……』  
最后一句话让法尔科感到疑惑，他不明白耶格尔医生为什么会这么说，他甚至不了解克雷格先生。  
但说到了解，难道他自己就真的了解克雷格先生吗，他会为他一点小小的夸奖而满心雀跃，从不去问他为什么身为一个士兵却会戴反他的臂章，他只是固执地想要相信克雷格先生不是一个坏人。  
回想起克雷格鼓舞他的话，他决定不再去怀疑这个他所尊敬的人。  
他想，克雷格先生他只是一个无依无靠的人罢了……

——

今天克雷格先生还是坐在那个地方，一副无事发生的模样，他温和地让法尔科坐下来，这让法尔科松了口气。  
果然昨天是喝醉了吧，今天把那些事全忘了，这是好事，这样就不会那么尴尬了。法尔科安慰自己，尽力忽略自己希望克雷格先生记得昨天的事的那一部分想法  
『……来的路上，我遇到了耶格尔爷爷。』想到克雷格先生可能不认识，他解释道『就是吉克先生的爷爷，他是个医生，但也是个患者，好像是精神状态不太好……总之，他说了些什么不要太接近你这样我们家容易被盯上的话，我不确定他的意思，但我想他大概是想说我的叔叔的事，他是一个……被杀死的艾尔迪亚复权派。』  
那个瞬间，克雷格先生的脸上似乎闪过一些愧疚的表情。  
但实在太短暂了，法尔科认为那只是他看错了。  
克雷格语气有些受伤，法尔科第一次听到他这样。  
『既然是这样，我也许不该总是麻烦你帮我送信……』  
反射性的，法尔科回答道。  
『没有的！克雷格先生！并没有这样的事。』想着应该要转移话题，法尔科慌不择路地说道。  
『昨天你拜托我给你找的位置，我哥哥说这非常简单，甚至不用做什么，他知道一个地下室可以听到祭典演讲的全过程。那天我会带你去的。』  
……啊糟了…这样不是在提起昨天的事了吗。  
法尔科后悔地想，看着克雷格若有所思的样子，他紧张地像是在等待宣布测验结果，害怕克雷格提起昨天的事。  
过了一会儿，结果出来了，克雷格只是有点愧疚又有点感谢的样子，说着抱歉又麻烦你了，并没有提昨天的事。  
法尔科有那么一点点失落。  
『……我很感谢你，真的。』克雷格又说，『你帮助了我很多…你帮我整理臂章的时候，说我一定会好转的，因为我以后不再需要战斗了……你是那么认为的吧。』  
法尔科记起来他确实这样说过，那个时候他只是匆忙地把他戴反的臂章调整回来，那是件小事。『是的，克雷格先生。我相信你不会再需要战斗了，你已经受了太多伤，我想你今后需要做的就是好好活下去。』  
『…是吗，一直以来我也想活下去。但是战争需要我的时候，我不得不战斗。』  
法尔科想说不是的，你不必那么尽力，但克雷格的表情认真，转移了话题。  
『我在四年前认识了铠甲巨人的持有者，也就是你熟识的莱纳大哥，我已经很久没见到他了。我和他应该都已经变了很多，我想，你能不能帮我在祭典上找到他，我有很多话想和他聊。』  
『见过他之后，我应该就会去找我的家人，我需要他们。』  
『如果你能帮我，那我真的非常感激你。』  
克雷格怀念和惆怅的语气很真切，看起来真的在回忆一个旧朋友，法尔科马上答应了他。  
『我会的，那一天我会把莱纳大哥带到你面前的，但这是小事，你不用那么在意。』  
『不，法尔科，你帮了我大忙，我很感激你。』克雷格看了他一眼，又看着天空。  
『走吧，要下雨了。』他似乎对观察云很有一套。  
走？走去哪里。真的要下雨了吗，法尔科也看着天，天看起来如往常一样，他看不出有什么差别。  
仿佛看穿了他的想法，克雷格说。  
『风雨确实要来了，去一个隐蔽的地方吧。』  
他已经起身了，用他的拄拐缓慢地前行着，法尔科搀扶着他，帮助他继续走下去。

————

走到房间时，窗外暗了下来，克雷格俯下身子对他说。  
『我非常感谢你，法尔科，这两天想着应该给你些什么回报，但我现在一无所有……这个时候我想起我其实还有一些擅长的事……就让我这个胡子大叔教你些你这个年纪该懂得的事吧，希望你不要介意才好。』  
克雷格语气暧昧，猫眼般的眼睛显得妖艳地注视着他，昨天那醉酒后属于成年人的姿态再一次呈现。他并不是他说的什么胡子大叔，事实上，他暗示性邀请他的模样充满魅力。  
『你会同意的吧。』  
仍是那样自信的语气，他甚至不是在询问。法尔科突然觉得克雷格先生其实对自己的魅力很有认知吧，否则他不会留那样的长发，黑色的，如绸缎般柔软的长发。  
……就像女人一样。  
意识到克雷格昨天可能没有酒醉，法尔科从腹部涌上一股热流，克雷格并不是什么都没有，他漂亮的脸，诱人的声音，富有有魅力的人格，一切都使他的话该死的吸引人。  
是的，我想碰你。  
窗外如克雷格所说的，真的下起了雨，屋子里变得更暗了，在淅淅沥沥的雨声中，克雷格在等他的回复。  
法尔科想，这有什么不妥的呢。  
但他实在不好意思说，是的，我同意你用身体做回报，这太侮辱人了，尤其是对他如此尊敬的人，而他做的那些其实都是小事，不需要这么大的牺牲。  
克雷格似乎把他非常动摇的样子当做默认，他坐到床上，把拄拐扔到一边，示意法尔科过来。  
『同意吧，我在医院的日子很无聊，让我招待你吧，会让你舒服的。』  
法尔科惊讶于克雷格以平静的脸说出这样宛如娼妇的话，感到巨大的性吸引力同时，他还感到一些愤怒。  
克雷格和很多人做过吗，说自己擅长这样的事，他中性的长发在军队里那么突出，法尔科甚至恶劣地想，他是受过欺凌了吗？  
——军队的荡妇。  
脑海里跳出这个词的时候，本不该有的愤怒和背叛感又夹带着兴奋，他是个少年，这个词对他来说太过了，会冲昏他的头脑，至少，他不该把克雷格想的如此不堪。  
『和我做吧。』法尔科下定决心。  
克雷格确实有些惊讶。  
『突然胆子变这么大。。是什么让你下定决心？』  
『你不用管，反正你也不在意。』法尔科有点赌气的口吻非常孩子气。  
是啊，反正这也不重要。克雷格赞同这一点，但还是坏心眼地摸着法尔科的裤子，围绕着重要部位打着圈。  
『做到一半就跑走的话会很扫兴的。』  
『我不会的。』不会再逃走的。  
窗外的光落在克雷格脸上时，他看起来令人捉摸不透，有些少年的气质还保留着，另外就是彻底的深不可测，提醒法尔科眼前这个人不可能被彻底拥有。  
克雷格拉开了法尔科的拉链，少年的下体已经半硬了，他没有抬眼看法尔科害羞的脸，而是用他细长的手指为他服务着，他的手柔软得不像是一个战士，但很熟练。  
这是克雷格的手在触碰他，这个事实让法尔科感到兴奋，每一次在他性器上的揉搓都带来心理和身体上的双重快感，比他自己的手做的还要好，克雷格很擅长这个。器官因充血在克雷格手上变大时，他难耐地夹紧了双腿，手足无措。  
克雷格发出一小声笑声，法尔科羞愧的不能自已，想说干脆就这样算了吧。  
『那不是在笑你，是在表扬你。』表现得这么可爱。  
克雷格没有抬头看他，只是察觉到法尔科的身体向后要再一次逃走，索性把那双手收回，取而代之的是，他的嘴巴。  
……！  
克雷格湿润的口腔包含着法尔科的下体，带着温度的嘴唇湿热又柔软包裹着法尔科的性器，他感到自己的理智要被燃烧。性器在克雷格嘴里陡然变大，挤压着他的口腔，唾液和体液产生的水声淫靡的响起来，来不及吞咽的克雷格微微皱着眉，发出含糊的被呛到的声音。他看上去该死的适合口交，即使是做梦，法尔科也没有想过如此完美的景象。  
太舒服了，看到年长者为他这样。  
克雷格尽心尽力地为他服务，灵敏的舌头开始舔舐，尽量控制他的牙齿不至于伤到法尔科，即便是他，被性器顶到喉咙也会感到难受，那只剩一只的眼睛泛着泪光，苍白的脸上难得泛起微红。  
当他用细白的手指将头发拢到耳后，并抬眼看向法尔科的时候，只看到法尔科震惊又不好意思的模样。  
法尔科发誓自己将永远记住克雷格抬起下颌时，脸上情色的表情。  
法尔科的手抓着克雷格的后脑，在克雷格的嘴里顶弄他的性器，听到克雷格被他插入的阴茎顶到喉管而发出一些细碎的呜咽声，法尔科感到自己因快感而颤抖，他再一次把它插入更深的地方。  
在温热的口腔被法尔科不断抽插的同时，克雷格还保持了异常的顺从，没有反抗，而是被冲击的前后摇晃时，一边发出微弱的哀鸣声，一边用舌尖照顾着法尔科的性器。  
克雷格可怜的嘴唇色通红，沾着晶莹的体液，将他的性器包裹的毫无缝隙，前额的一些头发有些散乱着，法尔科觉得这样的他疯狂的性感。  
他快要在他的嘴里射出来了。  
法尔科焦急地想把他的性器拔出来，察觉到了以后，克雷格的手抓着法尔科的后背不让他抽身。  
他最终还是射在他的嘴里。  
法尔科惊讶地离开了，大幅度喘息着。  
『为什么……克雷格先生，为什么要…』  
『上床的时候还用叫先生吗，叫我克雷格就行。』克雷格打断了他，声音有一点沙哑，意识到是什么造成的，法尔科不好意开口说什么。  
『你……没有必要那么做，那些真的是些小事，换了谁他都会很愿意帮你的。』过了一会，法尔科还是说了，他盯着克雷格还很红的嘴唇。  
『没关系的，这对我来说也是小事。』  
克雷格像是在说想做什么做什么这是他的自由。  
『…教一个暗恋我的孩子怎么做爱，之类的。』  
——法尔科瞪大了眼睛。  
他战栗着，脑子变得混乱，完全被克雷格的坦荡而又淫荡的话俘虏了。  
糟糕了，他完蛋了。即使克雷格要表现的像个婊子，他也无法控制地觉得那很有魅力。  
他知道他在暗恋他，他同意他可以和他做爱，想到克雷格的依赖和顺从，他超越性别的魅力让他再次兴奋起来。

————

回过头来，克雷格的扣子已经被解了一大半，露出大半个胸膛，手可以很轻易地伸进去对他做些什么。法尔科舔舐着他的胸，那不是女人的胸，但克雷格好像对此非常敏感，虽然他尽量避免表现出来自己的偏好和弱点。  
法尔科讨好地试用舌头和手去揉搓他的乳尖，在刺激下它们变得柔软而饱满，当他用他的牙齿平时咬上去的时候，克雷格轻轻的颤抖了。  
他的嘴闭着，控制着呜咽的声音，那很好听，但并不像他说的那么坦荡，一些小小的呻吟夹杂在雨声中，法尔科有点讨厌下起了雨。  
法尔科对克雷格忍着声音这一举动有一点不满。他的手还在继续刺激着克雷格，但牙齿却移到了克雷格的脖子，他张嘴轻轻咬着。  
『你的牙齿很利……』克雷格有点抗拒地把头伏在法尔科肩上，法尔科咬了下他的后颈，克雷格的身体因此僵硬了一下。  
『这是你成为巨人后该做的……但不是现在。战士候补生。』  
克雷格似乎不喜欢这样，不想法尔科注意他的后颈，他解开了所有的扣子，法尔科被他苍白的身体吸引了目光。  
没有了衣服遮盖的消瘦的身体白的晃眼，因为他的玩弄泛起了一点不自然的潮红，和想象中略有不同的是，克雷格的身上并没有那么多伤疤，法尔科本以为在战争中失去了腿和一边眼睛的他应该会有很多别的伤口，那些飞舞的石砾，子弹弹开的破壳，一些擦过的刺刀，诸如此类的在他身上留下伤疤。  
某些夜晚，他曾想过他的伤口会在哪里。  
『这些地方没有受过伤？』法尔科忍不住问。  
『有的，只是我痊愈了。』克雷格淡淡地说。  
在他的手指碰上克雷格的肌肤前，法尔科说着『和我想象的不太一样……』  
在那之前，克雷格把他那张漂亮的脸凑到法尔科的肩旁，耳边响起了他酒一般醉人的声音。  
『所以，你想过这个场景，对不对？』  
他这样游刃有余地说话时，法尔科总是感到自己的心都被抓紧了，脸上蹭的升起热度，被戳穿后再次紧张的说不出一句话。  
是的，确实如此。  
这个情况怎么看都是默认了。  
………『还有想过别的吗？』  
那些场景随着话语浮现在他脑海中。  
有的，当然有。  
在他的梦里取代性感女孩的人是一个胡子也没有剃掉的男人，拥有很高的个子，还缠着绷带，举止也并不柔弱，是个彻头彻底的男人。  
但在那些旖旎缱绻的梦里，年长者在他身下颤抖，他把他压到墙边，急切的拥有他。下身被顶弄又失去了一条腿的克雷格在这个姿势下单凭自己根本站不稳，于是不得不瘫软在他的肩上，下身滑向他的性器，接受着他青涩的情欲，自己因快感而发出甜美的哀求。  
那些景象在他的心里盘旋，带着一股燥热，最终还原成眼前的模样，克雷格带着一点恶劣又温和的笑意，告诉他他并不在意这些。  
『你可以那样做。』  
法尔科呼吸急促，梦里诱人的景象刺激着他，他怀疑在这样的诱惑自己能坚持多久。  
他嘶哑着，把克雷格扑倒在床上，如绸缎般柔软的头发散开来，灰色的眼睛只注视着他，就像他做梦那样。  
实际上，比梦里的还要好。  
克雷格毫无抵抗，活色生香。  
法尔科吻上了克雷格，克雷格再次用他柔软的唇舌回应了他，一边将他的手带到自己身上。  
法尔科摸索着他的身体，他的肌肤很细致，像是新生儿的皮肤那样顺滑，法尔科有些怀疑为什么一个军人会有这样的皮肤。  
但他没有去理会这点，他很喜欢玩弄克雷格胸膛时克雷格的反应，被亵玩后微微汗湿的皮肤和红肿的乳尖，克雷格颤抖的睫毛令人欲罢不能。  
『不要一直玩那里…』克雷格有点制止他，但他明明很喜欢这个过程，出乎意料，法尔科没有听话而是转而去咬他的乳首并用力吮吸了一下。那里当然不会产生乳汁，却让克雷格忍不住发出一声呻吟。为了躲避般绷紧了身体，脖子竭力向后仰，从他细瘦的脖子里发出的情动的声音色情而动听。  
法尔科舔了舔他的脖子，在他的胸上更加卖力了，克雷格断断续续的呻吟令他非常兴奋。  
『…嗯…啊…你学的很快……啊——』  
克雷格的声音在法尔科拿捏他的性器时突然拔高。  
法尔科学着他刚才的手法，尽力地抚摸着他的下体，实际上手法一般，但显然克雷格是太久没被这样做了，他很敏感，微阖着眼，漂亮的嘴无意识的张着，被快感折磨的气喘连连。  
克雷格的身体再度柔软下来，向法尔科索吻，法尔科很积极地亲吻他。  
在法尔科加大手上抚弄他性器的力度的时，克雷格抓住了他的背，从脖子发出一声呜咽，声音被他全数接收，非常撩人。  
他不知道克雷格是如何做到一边躲避一边主动的，但在那个时候，克雷格似乎真的被挑起情绪，他的手移至下身，不是去抚摸他的性器。  
直到淫靡的水声响起，法尔科才知道他在做什么。  
克雷格将手指探入自己的穴口，内里因手指的抽插而变得湿润，他色情地翻搅着，在为自己做准备。接着他告诉法尔科，让他替他做好这些。  
克雷格邀请他进入他的身体，这让法尔科兴奋无比，他想要就这么拥有他，克雷格仿佛才意识到眼前的小鬼不懂得要先扩张这一点。  
他索性拉着法尔科的手，让法尔科的手指进入他的后穴，告诉他要先用手指扩张那个地方才不会让人受伤。  
法尔科突然发觉克雷格的性爱教程其实非常偷懒，他在床上或许真的不怎么服务别人而是等人服务他。  
不管怎么说，他的手指插入了克雷格紧致潮湿的穴口，那里迫不及待地用柔软包裹了他，法尔科缓缓向里探伸着，他能想象如果这不是他的手那感觉会多么好。  
在碰到某个地方的时候克雷格闷哼了一声，法尔科加入了新的手指，观察着克雷格，在那个同样的位置，他适当地勾起了手指，克雷格美丽的脸因快感而变换了表情。  
『啊……嗯…等一等…别…碰那里……』克雷格因法尔科的手指不断撞击那个点而发出呻吟，他将脸埋到法尔科肩上，他的声音离得如此之近，法尔科根本听不进去。  
他再次那样做了，听到了克雷格更多的呻吟。  
『……不要再碰那里了…』克雷格的声音闷闷的『要碰就用别的东西碰。』

————

因下雨冰冷的房间变得热气腾腾。  
让克雷格先生失去往日的平静是一件非常少见的事情，但床上的克雷格情迷意乱，和坐椅上的他大相庭径。  
他在撞击下崩溃的喘息，身处劣势。  
这个景象使法尔科血液沸腾 ，他将阴茎埋得更深了，引起克雷格颤抖的吐息。  
『可以了……法尔科，够了……』克雷格乞求的声音和姿态只会起到反作用吧。  
『啊……』  
法尔科的动作加快了。克雷格折断的腿在床上很方便，可以很轻易地插得更深，法尔科一次又一次地顶弄着他。克雷格侧着头喘息着，一边用手抓着法尔科的衣领。年上者痛苦又快乐地呻吟着，看上去漂亮的不行。  
他中性的美貌在这个时候像是会发光一样。  
法尔科不禁喃喃说。  
『你的脸，没人说过很像女人吗？』  
『啊…哈……那…那是遗传自我妈妈的。』克雷格很难得的提到了自己家里人，他似乎很怀念她。『她是一个完美的母亲……』  
法尔科后悔让克雷格如此忧伤，他看上去像是在回忆很久很久以前的事。  
这样的克雷格像是离他很远，即使他就在他身下，他们之间的距离也像是隔了很多墙那样难以跨越。  
法尔科感到难受，他插得更用力了，企图改变这个氛围。克雷格像是终于被拉回了这里，这个雨天的床上，他的身体被撞击，回应着难以承受的痛苦和快感，发出法尔科想听的哀求。  
克雷格让人舒适不已的甬道夹紧他的性器，他低声的无力哀求如此好听，让法尔科忘乎所以，他冲撞着那个小穴，乐于见到克雷格因在床上表现地如此完美。  
在最后，法尔科射在了克雷格体内，克雷格也在高潮后脱力般瘫软。  
法尔科不知轻重的侵犯克雷格后，仍然没有离开。他看着他乱七八糟的模样，缠在前额的绷带有点散乱，在那之下，原本是克雷格因战争而失去的眼睛。  
那本该很吓人，但法尔科却觉得这样脆弱的克雷格先生很令人怜惜，他或许被他的魅力所侵蚀了，在看着那空洞怖人的伤口时，他隐约感受到一股悲伤。  
法尔科俯下身子想去亲吻绷带下的眼睛，克雷格把他推开了。  
『变态的癖好。』克雷格说。  
『对不起……』  
克雷格仿佛看透了他，微微笑着说他还没有那么脆弱。  
气氛有些尴尬。  
过了一会儿，克雷格叫了法尔科的名字。  
『……你要帮我清理一下，用我的腿支撑去洗澡不方便，尤其…是在这个时候。』  
一屁股别人的精液的时候。  
法尔科脸色通红。  
『是！是的克雷格先生！我会帮你洗澡的。』  
斑驳的液体从克雷格身体里顺着大腿内侧流了下来，他知道那是什么，法尔科脸红的要滴血。  
『都上过床还要加先生吗。』克雷格笑了，又回到之前的样子。  
法尔科没有回应，让克雷格有点疑惑。  
过了一会，法尔科仿佛做了什么决定，他开口说。  
『克雷格先生，你的腿和眼睛应该会不方便吧，如果可以的话，你找到家人之后能让我也照顾你的吗。  
我的哥哥将会继承兽之巨人，而我也会去努力当上凯之巨人，那样起码在13年里，你都会好好的……』  
任谁都看的出法尔科的真诚。  
『你真是个好孩子啊。』克雷格伸出一只手摸了摸法尔科的脑袋，这让法尔科感到很开心。但接着，他拒绝了他，『……所以，更不要继承巨人。』  
『为什么，克雷格先生，好孩子就不能继承巨人吗？』  
克雷格摸着他的头发，用不那么泛红的眼睛看着他。  
『是的，你是个好孩子，应该好好活下去。有些人是不适合做巨人的，尤其是你这样的好人。』  
『……拥有巨人的人，最终都会知晓这个世界的残酷。』  
克雷格先生凭着自己的力量离开了。  
像是不会再回来，他的声音就像窗外的雨那么冰冷。


End file.
